


[SBSS] 小天狼星喝醉了吗

by Gingko_E



Series: Portrait [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 画像世界中，犬蝠距离恋爱只差个表白。Snape生日的时候，Sirius为他举办了一场生日会。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Portrait [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833040
Kudos: 8





	[SBSS] 小天狼星喝醉了吗

地窖外，Snape将Eileen送出门。她拉紧自己的墨绿色披肩，踮脚从儿子头上取下一段彩带。Snape皱眉甩头，想将可能粘到的其余彩带甩下去——Sirius一定要在生日会结尾加上打彩球的环节，Merlin知道，那些花花绿绿的纸片铺天盖地飞了一屋子，即使用清洁咒，也得挥好几遍魔杖才能收拾干净。  
“别皱眉，Sev，”Eileen笑着说，在刚刚的生日会上她喝了不少酒，此时面上带着微醺的红晕，眼睛也比平时更水润，像是浸在一场美丽幻梦中，“今天不要皱眉。”  
Snape在心中轻叹，Eileen的声音飘忽，怕是已经醉了，他扶着她的手臂，将她送回她的住处。  
“早些休息，母亲。”Snape推开门，看着Eileen顺利进去，脚步平稳，没什么问题。  
“你也是，”Eileen回身张开双臂拥抱他，“有多少年没说……”她小声嘀咕，用手拽拽Snape身后的袍子，示意他弯腰。  
Snape低下头，Eileen亲亲他的面颊，凑到他耳边说：“生日快乐，Sev，晚安。”

Snape走在走廊上，抬手轻触被Eileen亲吻的地方。的确很久了，久到即使是现在，Eileen仍将他当作小孩。  
不过，在他小时候，可没什么生日会，趁着Tobias没回家，吃完Eileen亲手烤的小蛋糕——远没有这次的美味漂亮，甚至分量有限，然后，如果Tobias彻夜不归，他可以在睡前顺利得到一个晚安吻，与刚刚那样相似，Eileen弯下腰，轻吻他的额头。  
回忆间，他已经走回地窖，推开门，入目一片狼藉。正如所有聚会散场后那样，屋子里还悬挂着彩带与气球装饰，彩色魔法字母“Severus生日快乐”浮在空中，快乐地蹦个不停，餐桌上的酒瓶与餐具散乱地躺着，彩带洒落在地上、桌子上、柜子上、沙发上等等目之所及的地方。他的地窖从未有过如此多的色彩，此刻看来，只觉得是一场烟花燃尽的寂寞。  
“Severus？”Sirius的声音传来，他将他的名字说的低沉黏连，听上去像是半睡半醒间迷糊地喃喃。  
好吧，他就是刚睡醒。Snape向声音的源头看去。Sirius半靠半躺在沙发上，睁着迷蒙的眼睛朝他招手：“来，坐这里。呃……”他打了个酒嗝，一手扶着脑袋试图找回清醒的神智，另一手扒着扶手，努力把自己摆放成坐在沙发上仰靠的姿势。  
“坐这里呀。”歪歪扭扭仰靠在沙发上的Sirius歪着脑袋拍刚刚努力挪动腾出来的位置。  
Sirius醉得彻底。Snape皱眉思考了一会儿，决定去给他拿醒酒药。这真是难得的好心。他在心中轻哼。  
“坐，嘛！”Sirius抓住了Snape的手臂，在他经过沙发的时候。  
“放手。”Snape低头望进那双由于酒醉而水雾蒙蒙的灰色眼睛，Sirius Black此刻半边身子探出沙发，伸手拽着他的胳膊，大有一副如果他继续走，就算被拖到地上，也不会放手的架势。  
Sirius动作夸张地摇摇头，醉酒状态下，这个动作晃得他更晕，他的身子左歪右扭，仿佛变成了以屁股为基座的不倒翁。“咳咳”他开始咳嗽，看起来晃得快吐了。  
“……”Snape看着Sirius的手，即使这样，那只拽着他的手依旧没松开。他无奈的叹口气，坐在Sirius身旁，“你应该吃醒酒药，然后休息。”  
“我、咳咳咳，我没醉。”感受到身边一沉，Sirius松开拽着Snape的手，抱着沙发扶手剧烈的咳嗽起来，“咳咳，你胡说，咳。”  
Snape垂眼看着Sirius的后脑勺，褐色的卷发中也黏上了彩带。他鬼使神差般伸手轻拍他的背，好让他别咳得那样辛苦。

“我得去收拾东西，Black，这情况大半拜你所赐。”Snape烦躁地说，他伸出左手揉揉太阳穴。Sirius刚刚咳了一会儿就平静下来，开始靠在沙发上闭目养神。他本以为没什么事儿了，准备起身收拾东西，刚刚动了一下，Sirius反应敏捷地扑过来，抱住他的右胳膊，干脆把半边身子挂在他身上。  
“不收拾了，”Sirius抱着他的胳膊嘟囔，“明天交给家养小精灵。”  
“放开。”Snape说，他挣动几下无果，觉得Sirius还挺沉。要不要打个昏迷咒呢，鉴于Sirius Black现在在撒酒疯？  
“你呆在这里，我就告诉你个秘密。”Sirius攀着他的胳膊，努力坐直身体，“关于James的，你下次见到他可以尽情嘲笑他。”  
“你先说。”Snape挑眉，稍微有些好奇。  
“惊天大秘密哦，超级超级超级劲爆的大秘密，”Sirius终于挪正自己的身子，他松开抱着Snape胳膊的手，换了个姿势，一手后放搭在沙发背上，另一手在空中夸张地挥舞，“讨厌的甲虫记者知道了会连续撰稿整整一年的大秘密！”  
“嗯？”Snape发出一个饶有兴趣的单音。  
“你猜猜看！”Sirius兴奋地说。  
“Sirius Black，”Snape眯起眼睛，“如果你只是喝多了在发疯的话……”  
“是内裤哦！”Sirius张开食指和拇指，比出一个大V，呃，好吧，结合他说的话，这手势挺不雅的，“内裤！James不穿内裤！”  
“？！”Snape震惊地瞪大眼睛，尽管理智一直在脑内提醒他Sirius只是喝多了在撒酒疯，但是‘James不穿内裤’这句话已经结合着Sirius在空中比划的手势一起侵入他的思绪，他克制着别让自己脑内浮现什么奇怪的画面。不穿内裤……这趣味，啧。  
“在级长浴室的时候！”Sirius上下移动自己比V的手，眨眨眼，收回手指，用拇指搓过中指，“嗒”地打出一个清脆的响指，“没想到吧！他在浴室不穿内裤！”  
“……Sirius Black！”Snape听到自己后槽牙摩擦的声音。  
“你别走嘛，我还没说完呢，”Sirius搭在沙发背上的手迅速勾住Snape的肩，他凑过去靠在身旁的黑袍教授身上，继续说，“你的课本是我偷的。”  
“我知道。”Snape开始慎重思考向Sirius打昏迷咒的可能性。  
“你都不问问为什么？”Sirius用水雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着Snape，在后者冷淡的眼神中扁扁嘴。  
有什么好问的？Snape想这么说，但此刻的Sirius看起来竟然有点委屈，他努力将欲出口的话咽回去。  
“因为啊！”Sirius得意地说，“因为要抄，呃，是Remus要抄你的作业！”  
“Lupin要抄我的作业？”Snape怀疑地问。  
“是啊！”Sirius用力点头，“所以我才去偷你的课本…你魔药学真棒！”  
这句是真心的赞赏，他清醒的时候可没这么说过。Snape忍不住勾起唇角，露出点浅浅的笑意。  
Sirius看着他的笑，只觉得自己脑袋更晕了，他甩甩头，又用故作神秘的语气说：“还有呢！”  
“还有什么？”看在心情好的份上，Snape配合地问。  
“Lucius在用生发灵。”Sirius说，“我溜进斯莱特林队的更衣室看过，有食指那么长，直径像金加隆一样的一个圆柱形瓶子，上面写着‘强力生发’……”  
你溜进斯莱特林队的更衣室做什么，给Lucius下毒吗……Snape没来由的感到庆幸，这份庆幸来的十分不讲道理，还好Harry Potter没像Sirius Black一样不守规矩，尽管Potter小崽子本人并没有好到哪里去，但他好歹没溜进斯莱特林队的更衣室袭击Draco。  
“你说他是不是秃了？”Sirius幸灾乐祸地问，“小时候就用生发灵，这个年纪该谢顶了吧，下回他来找你，你让他给你看看，就说是帮忙治疗秃头，我躲在旁边悄悄观察…”  
“他没秃。”Snape按按眉心，“他只是那几天压力稍微大点儿，你知道，对他来说掉一根头发也是大事。”  
“哦，真可惜。”Sirius失望地说。  
他安静了一会儿，干脆靠过来，脑袋枕在Snape肩上，撇撇嘴说：“你跟他真熟。”  
Snape挑起一边眉毛，没打算接这个话题，谁知道Sirius又在想什么。  
“你不要跟他们那么熟，他们都很奇怪，”Sirius说，他将‘奇怪’咬的很重，“只有我不一样。”  
“嗯？”Snape发出一个疑惑的音节，接下来是Sirius自吹自擂的时间了？  
“他们要么不穿内裤，要么抄你作业，要么是个秃头，”Sirius说，他伸手指着自己的鼻子，“我不一样。”  
……谁洗澡的时候穿着内裤？而且作业是你抄的吧？都说了不是秃头……  
“我只想悄悄向你打昏迷咒。”Sirius做出挥舞魔杖的动作。  
“蠢狗Black，我假设你知道自己在说什么？”Snape从喉咙中发出危险的嘶声。  
“‘昏昏倒地’，然后……”Sirius没将Snape威胁的眼神当回事，他凑过来，伸手撩起Snape一缕黑发，在手指间缠绕，“帮你洗头。”  
Snape回头面无表情地看着他。  
Sirius继续把玩着那缕头发，灰眼睛中带着天真的困惑，“你为什么不洗头，你小时候有那——么——可爱呢。”  
“闭嘴！蠢狗！”Snape猛地站起来，他深呼吸，胸膛起伏，试图平复自己燃起的怒火。Sirius Black在撒酒疯，和他怄气划不来，还不如直接打个昏迷咒。  
Sirius倒在沙发上，他迷迷糊糊看着眼前Snape正指着他的魔杖尖，眼前的画面出现一团团白光，他狠狠闭紧眼睛，再次睁开时，眼前的人变了模样。  
“Lily？”Sirius困惑地说，“你在找James？”  
酒疯可以撒到把他看成Lily的地步吗？Sirius不是喝醉，大概是脑子坏了。Snape在心中做出判断，开始思考是不是先回去睡觉，明早再找找有什么药能治他。  
“James好像到那边去了，”Sirius胡乱挥手，“你下次敲他头的时候轻一点，他是装的……呃”  
“其实那些题目他都会，就是装作不会的样子去请教你，”Sirius哈哈大笑起来，“那书好厚啊，你拿书敲他的时候，他一直在傻笑，我觉得你把他敲傻了……”  
“……”在他说出第一个单词的时候，就应该打出昏迷咒，而不是杵在这里听这些傻乎乎的‘青春往事’。Snape由衷的后悔起来。他抬起手，准备念出‘昏昏倒地’。  
“你等一等，Severus……”Sirius喃喃，Snape迟疑了一瞬，就听到他继续说，“Lily，你不要误会他。”  
“别误会他……”Sirius又重复。  
“昏昏——”Snape咬着牙念出咒语，回来之后没直接去睡觉是他今天犯得最严重的错误。  
可惜，Snape刚念了一半，Sirius一个翻身，半截身子从沙发上滑下来，胡乱挥舞的双手抱住他的腰。  
“Severus。”Sirius抬起头，迷迷糊糊的眼神望着他。  
“……”好的，他现在不把我看成Lily了。Snape在心中轻哼一声。多么伟大的进步啊。  
“你都不知道James以前追女孩有多蠢。”Sirius说。  
“像一百二十个巨怪累加起来那样蠢。”Snape冷哼，他拉开Sirius抱着他腰的手，把人丢到沙发里。  
“是啊，可蠢啦。”Sirius大力点头，他拉着Snape的胳膊，将对方拽到沙发中，“我那时就想，我才不要像他一样蠢，如果是我的话……”  
“如果是我的话……”Sirius扑过来抱住Snape，将脑袋埋在他颈窝。  
对方的卷发搔着他的脖颈，因醉酒而变得滚烫的脸颊贴在他锁骨上方，火焰威士忌热烈浓郁的味道与生日蛋糕的奶油香一起扑进他的鼻腔。Snape有一瞬恍惚，错过了推开Sirius的最佳时机。  
“生日快乐，Severus，”Sirius抬起头，他的灰眸依旧水雾蒙蒙，脸上浮着酒精酿成的红晕，嘴唇水润，吐息温热，“明天给我补习魔药学吧？”  
“……”心跳乱了一拍，Snape抿着唇，一时不知该作何反应。  
“一直教到我会为止，好吗？”Sirius倾身吻住他，柔软的触感，带着酒气与甜意，在夜色中缱绻。

END


End file.
